A Charlie Brown Valentine
A Charlie Brown Valentine, is the fortieth Peanuts TV special. It first aired on ABC on February 14, 2002. It was the first Peanuts special to be produced after the death of Schulz, as well as the first without Schulz on the production team. This second Peanuts special to be aired after the death of Schulz, like all the specials produced after his death, is based solely on the comic strip without any substantial new material. It is the second television special to revolve around the Valentine's Day holiday, the first being 1975's Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown. Plot This special begins with Charlie Brown being woken up in bed when Snoopy the World Famous Author has an inspiration and begins typing poems about Valentine's Day. Later that day, sitting on a bench at lunch at school, Charlie Brown is trying to get the nerve to talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl, but of course, chickening out. He says he feels silly to chicken out, because he knows he is the type of person she would like. He says "I may not be the greatest guy who ever lived, but after all, who is? I'm just a nice type of guy who never gets to meet little red-haired girls." Just then, the Little Red-Haired Girl walks by, and drops her pencil. Charlie Brown notices it, picks it up, and sees it has teethmarks in it. He realizes this means she nibbles on her pencil, and is human. Charlie Brown decides to use the Little Red-Haired Girl's lost pencil as an excuse to talk to her while returning it to her, but unfortunately, Lucy takes the pencil from Charlie Brown and returns it to the Little Red-Haired Girl before Charlie Brown gets a chance. Later that day, Charlie Brown buys a box of chocolates for the Little Red Haired Girl (A cheap one since he knows he will not have the nerve to give it her), and decides to hide behind a tree and give it to her, then commenting "Love makes you do strange things." Throughout the cartoon Sally Brown tries to make Linus like her but to no avail. The next day, Marcie is seen making a Valentine's card for Charlie Brown, despite Peppermint Patty telling her not to, and decides to give it to him, saying that she is very fond of him. Later that day, Marcie goes over to Charlie Brown's house to ask him if he likes her, and Charlie Brown asks, "Do I what?" Marcie then walks away angrily. Later that day Marcie calls Charlie Brown to ask him if he likes her, and he becomes confused again. Later, Charlie Brown receives a letter in the mail saying, "I know you like me and I like you. " Charlie Brown becomes very excited, thinking it's from the Little Red-Haired Girl, but Peppermint Patty yells at him, telling him "That letter was from me. You like me, Chuck." She leaves Charlie Brown confused, saying, "I do?" Charlie Brown buys the Little Red-Haired Girl a Valentine's card from Lucy, and then decides to practice giving her the valentine. He tells Snoopy to pretend to be the Little Red-Haired Girl while he practices knocking on the door, and delivering the valentine. When Charlie Brown knocks on his door, Snoopy answers with a red wig on, which annoys Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown tells Linus he still doesn't know what to do about the Little Red-Haired Girl. Linus suggests Charlie Brown should invite her to the school Valentine's Day dance. Charlie Brown agrees, but first asks Linus to talk to her to find out if she likes him. Linus goes over and asks her if she likes Charlie Brown. However, the Little Red-Haired girl has no idea there is a kid in their class named Charlie Brown. Later, in class, Charlie Brown tries to impress the Little Red-Haired Girl by winking at her. However, before she can notice him, the teacher sends Charlie Brown to the nurse because she thinks he is winking because his eye hurts him. The next day, Valentine's Day, Charlie Brown notices the Little Red-Haired Girl handing out valentines. He becomes excited that she may give him a valentine, but becomes discouraged when she doesn't give him one. Later, when Charlie Brown and Linus are at the wall, Linus suggests that Charlie Brown call her to invite her to the Valentine's Day dance. Charlie Brown says he can't because he is worried she might hang up in his face. Linus tells him that's the beauty of calling on the phone. If she hangs up on one ear, that is not considered the whole face. Later, Charlie Brown with Linus are seen on the phone. He calls the operator and says he would like to talk to a little red-haired girl. Charlie Brown says he has her number, but doesn't know what to say when she picks up. Then, Charlie Brown finally calls her. However, on the other side of the line, Marcie picks up. Charlie Brown realizes that he dialed the wrong number. He tells that to Marcie, who says she understands, and says he probably meant to call Peppermint Patty. She tells him that Peppermint Patty just happens to be at her house. She gives the phone to Peppermint Patty, who asks Charlie Brown if he called to invite her to his school's Valentine's dance, but before Charlie Brown can answer her, she accepts the offer. That night, Charlie Brown puts on a suit, because he has to go to the dance with Peppermint Patty. He invites Snoopy to come with him, and Snoopy puts on a bowtie and goes with him. When they arrive at the party, Charlie Brown is told that Snoopy can't come in because dogs aren't allowed at this party. Charlie Brown tells him, that Snoopy is really a person who came dressed as a dog because he thought it was a costume party, so Snoopy is allowed in. At the party, Charlie Brown sees Linus, and Linus tells him the Little Red-Haired Girl is at the party, so he should ask her to dance with him. Charlie Brown decides Linus is right, and starts walking towards the Little Red-Haired Girl, getting more nervous with every step he takes. But before he could make it over to her, Peppermint Patty and Marcie find him, and start dancing with him, much to Charlie Brown's annoyance. When the two girls finally let him go, Charlie Brown realizes the Little Red-Haired Girl is already dancing with somebody else, and that somebody else is Snoopy. After the dance, Peppermint Patty and Marcie complain to Charlie Brown that he was not a good date. He is a horrible dancer, and they will never go with him to another dance. The special ends with Charlie Brown upset that he did not get the chance to dance with the Little Red-Haired Girl, and did not even receive one valentine. Just then, Snoopy brings Charlie Brown a valentine, and Charlie Brown becomes excited. Linus wishes him a happy Valentine's Day. The special ends there, and it is not revealed who the valentine is from. Voice cast *Wesley Singerman – Charlie Brown and Eudora *Corey Padnos – Linus van Pelt *Lauren Schaffel – Lucy van Pelt *Nicolette Little – Sally Brown *Jessica D. Stone – Marcie *Emily Lalande – Peppermint Patty *Christopher Ryan Johnson – Schroeder *Bill Meléndez – Snoopy and Woodstock Franklin, "Pig-Pen" and the Little Red-Haired Girl appear but are silent. Quotes *'Sally Brown:' Chocolate chip cookies are red, chocolate chip cookies are blue. Chocolate chip cookies are sweet, so are you. * Sally Brown: If I hold my hands out like this, you can put a valentine right in them. * Linus van Pelt: Or you can stand like that for the rest of your life, and never get anything. * Sally Brown: It feels like it might rain. * Charlie Brown: I'd give anything to be able to talk with that Little Red-Haired Girl. The amazing thing is that I know I'm the sort of person she'd like. I mean I'm not rough or crude or anything. I'm not the greatest person who ever lived, of course. But after all, who is? I'm just a nice sort of guy... who never gets to meet little red-haired girls. What's this? That Little Red-Haired Girl dropped her pencil. Gee, it's got teeth marks all over it. She nibbles on her pencil. She's human! * Lucy van Pelt: What's that you're holding? * Charlie Brown: It's a pencil. It belongs to that Little Red-Haired Girl. I'm going to stand here until she walks by and then I'm going to tell her how I found it. *'Lucy van Pelt:' I hate to see you go to all that trouble Charlie Brown. Why don't I just give it to her? HEY! HERE'S YOUR STUPID PENCIL!! *'Charlie Brown:' Hey! That big kid just pushed down that Little Red-Haired Girl! What a bully! She got up! But look! He's gonna push her down again! Oh, why aren't I tough? Why can't I rush over there and save her? Because I get slaughtered, that's why? I'm not tough. I'm not anything. I'm... *'Linus van Pelt:' (whips his blanket) I'll take care of him, Charlie Brown. (leaves, a whip crack sound is heard, comes up to Charlie Brown) You can relax, Charlie Brown, he won't bother her anymore. *'Charlie Brown:' That's very comforting. I'm a friend of a hero. *'Peppermint Patty:' What are you writing, Marcie? *'Marcie:' I'm sending a valentine to Charles. *'Peppermint Patty:' You can't do that. He'll think you like him. *'Marcie:' I do. I'm very fond of Charles. *'Peppermint Patty:' Why don't you sign my name, too? *'Marcie:' Oh, sure! Hitch a ride on my valentine! *'Marcie:' Do you like me, Charles? *'Charlie Brown:' Do I what? *'Marcie:' I walk all the way over here to ask you a question, and all you can say is, "Do I what?" Forget it, Charles! *'Charlie Brown:' Forget what? *'Peppermint Patty:' Got a letter in the mail, eh, Chuck? *'Charlie Brown:' "I know that you like me, and in my own way I like you, too." I think it's from that Little Red-Haired Girl! She knows I like her, and- *'Peppermint Patty:' That's not from any little red-haired girl, Chuck! That letter is from me! You like me, Chuck! *'Charlie Brown:' I do? *'Marcie:' Hi, Charles, remember yesterday when I went to your house? I walked all the way over there to ask you if you like me. *'Charlie Brown:' To do what? *'Marcie:' I can't stand it! *'Charlie Brown:' I'm afraid if I give this box of candy to that Little Red-Haired Girl, she'll just laugh in my face. Maybe I can hide behind this tree, and when she comes by she'll take it out of my hand. Love makes you do strange things. *'Charlie Brown:' I think tomorrow I'll come right out and tell that Little Red-Haired Girl that I love her. Then I'll give her a big hug. Then I'll go bungee-jumping from the moon. *'Charlie Brown:' Wouldn't it be great if that Little Red-Haired Girl gave me a valentine tomorrow? What if she came over to me, and handed me a big fancy valentine with lace all around the edge? What if she said to me, "Dearest Charlie Brown, won't you be my valentine? Please? Please? Please?" I'd better go in. I think I'm cracking up. *'Lucy van Pelt:' I've decided something. For Valentine's Day this year, don't give me anything fancy like candy or flowers. I'll settle for a kiss on the nose and a hug. Or a whole lot less! *'Charlie Brown:' I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm walking toward the Little Red-Haired Girl. I'm going to ask her to dance, I'm getting closer, I'm almost there, I'm... *'Marcie:' Come on, Charles! *'Peppermint Patty:' Hey, Chuck! We've been looking for you! *'Charlie Brown:' Good grief! *'Lucy van Pelt:' I note that you didn't send me a Valentine this year. I have the feeling that it was not a oversight. I have the feeling that it was deliberate! However... if I am wrong and if it was merely an oversight or if the Valentine that spoke so eloquently your love for me was lost in the mail, then I want to express my appreciation for the thought! *'Schroeder:' It was not an oversight, and it did not get lost in the mail! *'Lucy van Pelt:' I see. Well, you know the old saying! *'Schroeder:' What old saying? *'Lucy van Pelt:' Rats! *'Sally Brown:' I've come to see my Sweet Babboo... *'Linus van Pelt:' (offscreen) I'm not her Sweet Babboo! *'Sally Brown:' I just want to thank him for the valentine. *'Linus van Pelt:' I never sent her a valentine! *'Sally Brown:' Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it? *'Charlie Brown': I dreamed about that little red haired girl again last night. Now, I'll be thinking about her all day, and be depressed. *'Linus van Pelt': I think I know how you feel, Charlie Brown. You'd like to cry, but you're too macho. *'Charlie Brown': I am? *'Linus van Pelt': Happy Valentine's Day, Charlie Brown. Notes *This was the first Peanuts special to be produced for ABC after previous programs aired on CBS, airing on the network for the first time on February 14, 2002. *This special marked the third time a Peanuts special was animated with digital ink and paint; the first was It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown in 1997. It also utilized a drawing style similar to the comic strip, with a white outline around Lucy's hair and Snoopy's ears (this was dropped in future specials). Although, Snoopy's ears were drawn with the white outline in It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown. *This is the only special animated at My Plan Animation. Future specials would later be animated at Toon-Us-In. Andy Kim worked at both studios. *There is a jazz/rock version of "Linus and Lucy" in this special. *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' is the third special that depicts the Little Red-Haired Girl in full view, the others being It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown, and Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! However, she remains unnamed in this special, unlike in the other two she is depicted in, when she is given the name Heather. * The scenes in this special seem especially short. They switch back and forth between the different story lines rapidly. * This is the second and last time Linus van Pelt says to Charlie Brown, "Happy Valentine's Day, Charlie Brown" at the end of a TV special. The first time was in Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown. Gallery Peanuts-A-Charlie-Brown-Valentine-1-.jpg|Special Edition DVD cover External links *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28550-A-Charlie-Brown-Valentine A Charlie Brown Valentine on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/charlie_brown_valentine A Charlie Brown Valentine on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/a-charlie-brown-valentine-v294756 A Charlie Brown Valentine on AllMovie.] Category:TV specials Category:Valentine's Day Category:2002 Category:TV specials featuring the Little Red-Haired Girl Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Marcie Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Eudora Category:TV specials featuring Schroeder Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock Category:TV specials featuring Franklin Category:TV specials featuring "Pig-Pen" Category:A Charlie Brown Valentine